László Regéczy-Nagy
From the Hungarian Wikipedia page https://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/Reg%C3%A9czy-Nagy_L%C3%A1szl%C3%B3 László Regéczy-Nagy (Budapest, February 17, 1925) was a Hungarian military officer, a British embassy employee who was sentenced to prison for his role in the 1956 Revolution. He came from a family of folk origin. He studied at secondary school in Miskolc. Between 1936 and 1939 he completed his military studies in Pécs between 1939 and 1940 in Kőszegen, and later in 1944 in Marosvásárhely. In November 1944, he was cleansed in Vasvár, and then he came to the 1st Warship Command in which he participated in the fighting against the Soviets. At the beginning of 1945 he continued his struggle with his unity in Germany, but he fell into English prison. He was able to return home in 1946, but he was not justified because he was in the West. He was forced to leave his military operation. He was first a warehouse and then a freight carrier, in 1948 he was served by the British Embassy, where he became the Chief of the Ambassador from 1949. During the Revolution, he stayed in the embassy all along. He first brought the family of officials of the Embassy into the embassy building and then carried the Ambassador. In mid-November he met István Bibó, who had given a memorandum to the Englishman. At the end of November, at the request of Árpád Göncz, Imre Nagy delivered one of his remaining writings to the embassy secretary. In the spring of 1957, he had been in Vienna three times for the embassy, but was arrested on 19 June. He was first heard as a witness in the Imre Nagy trial, and was prosecuted in the Bibó trial with his two associates. According to the prosecution, from the first secretary of the English embassy, he regularly provided information on the activities and operational circumstances of the Revolutionary Council of Strasbourg, the second-order defendant in the trial. These data were transmitted by dr. István Bibó for a first-class accused. The prosecution also stated that Imre Nagy's last writing was sent to the West with the Second Accused. As a third-degree defendant, the Supreme Court's Court of Arbitration on 2 August 1958 sentenced him to 15 years' imprisonment for a capital punishment. The two other defendants were sentenced to life imprisonment. The court evaluated as an attenuating circumstance that he acted in a subordinate role in the offense, and regretted his actions at the hearing in recognition of his guilt. In 1963, during the general amnesty, they did not want to be released, but U Thant was ultimately free to intervene in UN Secretary General footed. "We were not released with amnesty, Göncz and I stayed in for months. Then, with the pressure of the United Nations, it was difficult to release us, so we did not have to retrieve life expectancy, 15 years for me, thanks to God. And it was a huge surprise for the Hungarian society, which was found after six years in man's own country. Good, inside, we said that there was a big prison in the latters between the little jail, the prison litters and the western border guard. But the self-discourse that a man experienced from the first moment, I still can not forget. It was very sad to see that the Hungarians, in order not to live in distress and disagreement, volunteered and welcomed the small donations of the Kadar system to the greatest good. They filled their souls, their identity for the tiny benefits that the party gave grace. These were not acquired rights, they could be taken away at any time, so I came to a controlled society that did not have the consciousness. Only one of my friends hugged and said, "Thank you for what you did, you've been in prison for me. There would have been my place with you, but the Lord God spared it. " - Regéczy-Nagy László He then worked as an auxiliary worker and later as a translator. In 1988 he was a founding member of the Historical Justice Committee and later participated in the re-burial of Imre Nagy and his associates. In the same year, he became a member of the MDF, and since 1990 he became the head of the office of the President of the Republic and later auxiliary. In 1996 he retired as a colonel, and he was elected president of the TIB for the same year. Category:Hungarians Category:Biographies